Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jack Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt watches as a eastern woman named Miss Winthrope gets off the Union Pacific train into town to visit her uncle who owns a ranch nearby. The woman is completely put off by the "savages" who live in the west and is irritated to learn that it will take time to get a horse and buggy to take her to her uncle's ranch. She goes into a nearby saloon where two men gawk at her. Insulted Miss Winthorpe slaps one of the men across the face, but before they can do anything about it, Kid Colt appears and shoots their guns out of their hands. Winthorpe is not impressed by this display, reaming out Kid Colt for resorting to shooting in order to resolve a conflict. Soon after Miss Winthorpe is given a horse and she rides to her uncles ranch, unaware that the two men from the saloon are following after her for revenge. Seeing this Kid Colt decides to follow as well to make sure Miss Winthorpe does not get into any trouble. Kid Colt catches up to her first and offers to ride with her, but Miss Winthorpe refuses and tries to race off. However, her horse gets it's hoof caught in a gopher hole and trips forcing her to ride double with Kid Colt in order to go the rest of the way. As night falls they stop to set up camp and Winthorpe refuses to eat the dried buffalo meat that Kid Colt is cooking for dinner and decides to walk the rest of the way to her uncles ranch. Along the way she is frightened and sent fleeing by a group of Native American hunters. However when she catches up to Kid Colt, he shows her that they are friendly natives who trade in the area. Suddenly they are ambushed by the two men from the saloon, but Kid Colt makes short work of them and rides Miss Winthorpe the rest of the way to her uncle's ranch. There she tries to kiss him in reward for his help, but he refuses and rides off. When her uncle sees who came to her aid, he is shocked to find that it is the outlaw Kid Colt. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Pinto and his unnamed companion Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Coward! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = A fire starts in the town of Fargo as Kid Colt rides into the area. He learns from men fleeing the area that there are women and children trapped in the fire and forces them to go back and help him carry water buckets from the nearby river to put the flames out. With a water line formed, Kid Colt rides into the blazing inferno to look for anyone who might be still trapped in the flames. Looking around he sees a group of hard cases who are responsible for the fire riding out of town. Hearing a boy crying for help, Kid Colt rescues the boy from a burning building. He learns from the boy that the men who started the fire were planning on going to Carson City to steal medical supplies, food and clothing from the mercy train in order to hold it for a ransom. Kid Colt rides out and boards the train shortly after the outlaws take over it, and guns them all down and insures that the train makes it all the way to Fargo where the fire has now been put out. When the sheriff sees what Kid Colt has done for them, he lets the outlaw hero go on his way, considering him a hero. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed band of outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}